User talk:- Darkchylde
Template: Location Darkchylde can you restore the "Template:Location" page? Personally I used it for the infobox of all the location and it was very useful. [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 13:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I will try to improve them with all I know =D [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 13:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Custom Signature I don't fully understand how it works (-.-") but the links below should help you creating your own signature: *http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Draft:Customizing_your_signature *http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3ACustomising_your_signature Remember to change your signature in the " " page in this wikia :) [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 12:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Were the links I posted useful? [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 12:47, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Zodiac Twelve The zodiak page need update as Ging and Paritson left the group also in chapter 216 you can find the name of the small... swans 17:18, March 19, 2012 (UTC)ZenKami Regarding Neon and Illumi I'm sorry if I caused problems, you are doing a really good job in this wikia but I think that the image you chosed isn't correct for Neon's nen ability, because it also shows Chrollo's version. For Illumi's page I didn't delete the anime-only episode but only move it in the "trivia" zone like I did for other characters involved in Lippo's (non-canonical) "bonus stage" like Hanzo. Ps: It's all ok with the custom signature? [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 11:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : No problem, there is no reason to be offended =D And for the signature I perfectly understand, even now I am still confused about it and too lazy for understand it completely XD [[User:Bogota X| BOGOTA X - Talk]] ~ 11:15, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Fr: Killna Hey, I am new around here and you can call me L, you are the Admin? Impressive :) We share the exact same favourite characters in HXH except for Illumi i hate him! I LOVE Machi and Killua too....and Hisoka i like him a bit he is funny! Killlna 11:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :) I see you like Death Note too? who is your favourite character? I like L, Nate, Mello and Ryukk alot right?? LOL Oh yes Mat is cute but unfourtunately he dies they all die :( most of my favourite characters! oh and I haven't seen it no sorry! Yes you are right it's my fault LOL sorry Death Note freak here!!! we will talk about it on death note wiki! L 12:14, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh How did you become an Admin here?? you can persuade them like you do here :) they will listen! L 12:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Why was your account messed up?? is it hard being Admin? Like Gon? LOL he is so friendly love his attitude <3 well i hope people will listen to you cuz really you are an awesome Admin ;) L 12:33, March 31, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome :) Thanks i will have FUN <3 talk to you later! L 12:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey just wanted to say that i liked the April poll alot! :) L 05:16, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello...I wanted to know the reason why some of my Killua pictures are being deleated from Killua's profile...thanks. (I'm karinokita; I used to upload pictures connecting with my fb but now I created an account). Ah! That's ok, thank you!!! :) And sure ^^ I took the pictures with the VLC Player :3 I downloaded the episode and then took the screencaps with the VLC :) ok will do ok will do Poll Hisoka.96 11:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC)check out one piece wiki, its one of the greatest anime wikis there ^ ^Hisoka.96 11:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Shichibukai http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Story_Arcs http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Music fault in the chara template Hisoka.96 10:41, April 23, 2012 (UTC)i had felt telling you now before you edit all the pages, in the template, the japanese name isnt kanji, its kana.. ^ ^Hisoka.96 10:41, April 23, 2012 (UTC) hi~ Aukillua 08:08, April 24, 2012 (UTC) background Hisoka.96 12:39, April 24, 2012 (UTC)what about taking gon and killua profile pics and put them as a background to the wiki like the one on the fairy tail wiki replacing that ****** background.Hisoka.96 12:39, April 24, 2012 (UTC) i found an articlle, it may help us http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Background_images check the last topic what about making a blog or an ad asking or someone who understand these CSS codes looks like we need more time to finish it. its better to be reverted to the old one Main page new look http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Happenings http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Main_Page-Vote http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Introduction http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mainpage-opu i have made some templates from the one piece wiki, should i continue? ,any notes? do you like it? do you like the idea? Hisoka.96 10:42, April 26, 2012 (UTC)thanks, there's also a featured template iam working on, wish admins and fans agree, and it will be better to make a poll if they like the new look or not for more neutrality. as for the backgound color, it doesnt matter with me, green or white...thinks for the background pic theres new pic in gon and killua showing them in side view, it willl be better for me to put them which everyone looking to a diferent directionHisoka.96 10:42, April 26, 2012 (UTC) http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Featured_Articles make the normal photos, the side view quality seems not good.. sorry, but i didnt guessed these qualities, try the ones in the profile pics (front views) sorry again do you mean the hunter association one?, there is another vesion of it i had been uploaded before check it http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?until=20120421114209 OHH, lol, we are going to made all over again what kind of templates you are goning to use? never mind Admin can I be the admin ? 12:37, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :how many edits did I need ? 12:41, April 28, 2012 (UTC) You have a site special for requesting to be an admin ? 12:30, 06 May, 2012 (UTC) No Problem Can you add the video games page to the media section ? MrGenial11 11:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Can't edit some articles Hi, why i can't edit Kite , Ging , Pariston and Leorio pages ?MrGenial11 12:26, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! :) MrGenial11 13:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) No problem ;) , you can rename any image i upload if you want ;)MrGenial11 11:18, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Yo, can you delete the 2 older images of volume 7?,thx !!MrGenial11 13:24, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I've got it on a french website called manga-sancturay :)MrGenial11 10:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC) can you delete this category please? it already exist : http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Other_Media the original one : http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Other_media Manga Can you find the page of that manga that say, " During the last votation for the 13th Chairman, Leorio inadvertently ignores her, causing Piyon to get enraged and scream loudly." ? Aabarro 13 09:36, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I like that Piyon screaming but what chapter??? Aabarro 13 10:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU! BTW, what page in chapter 322 when piyon scream loudly because of ignoring Leorio?? Aabarro 13 07:54, May 31, 2012 (UTC) AHA!!! FOUND IT! Aabarro 13 08:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Ask FRANCIS from LEFT4DEAD.... JUST KIDDING!!! :/ old background was far superior to this one in all shapes and forms and got the message across that the series was more darker black and red with kilua and them holding chains? beast... this one? lol is HxH suppose to be a slice of life series with the bsness of fruit basket? :/ common nowUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 11:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Question why was the Dark continent page deleted? it was a legitamate location and part of the storyline, that is also its legitamate name...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 14:09, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Dude wassup? aszach here, just want to let you know that the page of Zeno Zoldick is a mess, maybe some noob tried to edit but he messed up or perhaps he really did messed it up, please do something about this.. here's the link http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Zeno_Zoldyck# Admin Hey, I have more than 2100 edit's, I am good ranked, and I'm here almost every day, so how can I be an admin?MrGenial11 09:03, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah 6 months... Ok just be more active xD, By the way who's the founder of the wiki?MrGenial11 09:02, June 8, 2012 (UTC) sup...thanks for your message, actually you don't need to thank me it was a pleasure for me to contribute to this site, oh yeah i signed up last dec 2011 here and contributed some but due to my work im not that active not like today whom my schedule got a lil free, nweiz it was nice meeting you sup...thanks for your message, actually you don't need to thank me it was a pleasure for me to contribute to this site, oh yeah i signed up last dec 2011 here and contributed some but due to my work im not that active not like today whom my schedule got a lil free, nweiz it was nice meeting you Oh ah i see, i must havae just came across a faulty link someone put then, which made me think it got deletedUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 14:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Request for background Hi Darkchylde. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. When you get a chance, find one or more large image(s) (1000x700 or larger) that you'd like to be used to make a background and link me to it/them. When I return to work on Monday, I'll get started on making a new background for the wiki. Enjoy your weekend. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:44, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :I found a large image featuring several characters and used it to make a possible background. Take a look at this preview and tell me what you think. If you want to use it, just say so, and I'll upload it to the wiki. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:07, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::That image you showed me is rather small, and I couldn't find a larger version of it using Google, so here is the preview using that image. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:16, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Preview #3 - JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 15:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Ok sure, you can count on me, I will be even more active if you make me admin.MrGenial11 14:13, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I wouldn't be admin without your recommendation to Mr.TotoMrGenial11 11:25, June 14, 2012 (UTC) More features in the Main Page Hey, I have a suggestion, we can add a "Quote of the month"(we choose a random quote from a character and we put it on the main page), a "Did you know"(Trivia) (Example : that Kikyo was once an inhabitant of Meteor City), a "latest manga volume"(Jap and Usa releases), "latest 2011 anime dvd" sections to the Main page and we change those every month, what do you think of my suggestions ?MrGenial11 23:32, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Character Article: Welfin whys he on view source? he has really bad grammar most notably when it starts off with "Welfin is ant" <--- wtf?Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Okay, thanks for the removal of the images! I know the resolution is crap, but whatever.. Also, in the latest episode of HxH 2011, is it Ging x And x Gon or Ging x to x Gon? The new series is not airing in my country anymore so I don't know, but can you fix it? Thanks! Hahaharuhi! hello! someone's been vandalizing the wiki and removing all the content from the 2011 episode articles. Just wanted to inform you. Hahaharuhi! (talk) 05:52, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello.. I would like to update the broken youtube vids if that's okay but, the "update a new version of this video" link doesn't show anything. Also, Kurapika's nen and ability seems out of place, or in a different section.... - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Okay thanks! But regarding Kurapika's ability, I'm saying that it's placed in a different section in Kurapika's character page. I tried editing it but I can't fix it... - Hahaharuhi! (talk) I would like to create individual articles for each episode in the HxH 1999 version.. Could you help me how to create one and what content to place there? Thanks! - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Vandal Hello. I would like to report for repeatedly vandalizing this page. He also personally attacked admin L44021. I already erased the paragraph he put there (it was full of swear words) but I left the user talk page as it is. Thanks. Navigation Hey i put some navigation temp on every episode on HxH 2011 anime but not all i'll stop from here till i ain't have your permission and if you don't liked it then ill just delete it...The reason on why i made a navigation simply because at least to make it more a lil different from fairy tail yeah i know that it has also its navigation box but still the one i copied from Yuyu Hakusho is much more unique.... Homecoming Problem there are 2 chapters (315 and 64) titled Homecoming (lol Yoshirio wtf) and someone already made Homecoming (315) so what should chapter 64 be called (which is also Homecoming)? should something be added in the brackets and if so what?Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 10:41, August 4, 2012 (UTC) hello sir can we please affiliate with you? :o we are an rpg site Becoming an Admin With only three, out of the seven, admins active, I would like to "apply" to be an admin. I've been exceedingly active around the site over the past three to four months, although I've held an account since March. I've helped to create numerous pages, replace and upload high quality photos, and generally provide the site with more concise and readable pages. One of the main reason I would like to become an admin is to deal with pictures. A great deal of pictures are uploaded nearly daily with bad filenames, with watermarks or subs, or various other problems. Looking over this aspect of the site is something I would really like to help out on. Of course, I would fulfill any other tasks that an admin has to deal with. I know this isn't a too heavily active wikia, and perhaps more administrators are not needed at the moment, so I understand if I'm put aside for now. I just wanted to let you know that I'm interested if there's ever an opening or chance to become one :) XScar (talk) 17:54, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation I was thinking if you can (not forcing) >.< *nervous* umm anou you know, please if its okay affiliate with a forum RPG of HxH i'm a moderator there, >.< Affiliate..you know feature our site and we feature you *gulps* Re:Affiliation Sorry if i am a bit annoying >.< This is our banner and sorry if its an html code *bows* i am very thankful for being featured, so umm "" is your banner (affiliate bar) right? we are going to feature this right away. the site i'm in => Umm sorry if i double posted i have no idea how wikia works >.< Music Hunter Page Hello! I want to ask you something since you're an admin here. I noticed that Music Hunter|this page is the only page that describe a specific type of Hunter since there are no other page like that here. Like example, there is no distinctive page for Blacklist Hunter. So I thought, why there has to be a distinctive page for Music Hunter while the others don't have? Moreover, there are very least information about it on the page. But I also noticed that the one who created that page was an anonymous user, so that quite explain why. My point is, is that page really necessary? :/ There are already a description of Music Hunter on this page, so I thought it isn't necessary. But it's up to you though :) Vandalism Hi again! I just want to inform you that someone keeps putting almost every article into wrong categories. I don't know how to deal with him... At first I want to revert all his edits but when I saw how many mistakes he made, I thought, "Oh my God I can't possibly revert all his edits..." There are so many that he even earned the badge "Bridge Builder" in a single day! XScar already warned him, but he ignored that message and worse, he removed his message. I think he should be banned for like... I don't know, a year maybe? hiii thanks for your messege, well i want to contribute more to the wiki but i am really busy now. i noticed that most manga chapters dont have their own articles and many of the existing ones are in a desperate need for editing. I will start once i organize my self since its my first semester at uni :D it seems that you are a big marvel cimematic universe mee too im in love with all the movies ;) I am new user so i dont know enough about this website so you can help me by giving some information about this siteDIVESH (talk) 12:00, December 5, 2012 (UTC) hello!!! can i ask some thing?What is the real gender of kurapika because i guess kurapika is not a male i think he is a female because in episode 11 (in 1999) when kurapika is taking a bath the neck and the upper part is only shown ....if he is a guy kurapika's chest is shown up ......like leorio,gon, killua, and hisoka!!!!! Scarlet eye (talk) 13:12, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ah ok...thanks for answering!!!!Atleast now i know what is the truth behind that state....thank you very much!!!!! Hi , Darkchylde you know when hunter x hunter come again on animax please tell me05:30, December 15, 2012 (UTC)DIVESH (talk) Wing Hi, I'm new here. I just wanted to ask, is the 'Trivia' section on Wing's page true? Because the English was pretty bad, I couldn't actually understand what it meant, but I gather that it means that Netero is Wing's teacher in 2011, and I don't know if that's true. [[User:456hit|'Noir']] Mailbox 12:39, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for clearing the doubt! [[User:456hit|'Noir']] Mailbox 12:54, December 17, 2012 (UTC) (P.S.: Marvel rocks!) what is the surname or last name of kurapika??? kurapika@410412 02:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Whoa...Hold on i think this is a mistake, if i remembered it correctly Wing just stated that Chairman Netero is the founder of Shingen-Ryu and if i recalled it correctly Wing did not states that Netero was the one who taught him Nen because in the manga and the Ova we have found out that Biscuit is the one who taught Wing Nen..well anyways we have to wait for the rest of 2011 Greed Island to confirm this one.-- [[User:Aszach01|'Aszach01']] [[User talk:Aszach01|'Talk']] 05:34, December 20, 2012 (UTC) NenUsers Please tell this user to stop making pages on songs such as 1\13|this , Departure! - Killua version-|this , Osu! Training|this , HUNTING FOR YOUR DREAM!|this , The Serious VS the Insane|this , The Eyes Burning with Scarlet|this AND Threads - cruel spider -|this. (got tired of all the 'thises' yet?) [[User:456hit|'Noir']] Mailbox 10:58, December 20, 2012 (UTC) urmm.. i'm a novice here.. what can i do to make this wiki improved? i'm sorry if i ask this kind of question. urmm.. i'm a novice here.. what can i do to make this wiki improved? i'm sorry if i ask this kind of question.Miko Aria (talk) 12:35, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Wishes Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to you! (Thought I don't celebrate Christmas actually) We survived the end of the world!! :D [[User:456hit|'Noir']] Mailbox 08:31, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, well, I'm not a Christian so I don't celebrate it. Ur right, only awesome people would have survived :D [[User:456hit|'Noir']] Mailbox 10:43, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I just want to tell you that this user made a certain page which is unnecessary. This is the link to the said page. Thank you. Colour photos? Hi, where did you find the colour pictures of Knuckle, Morel, Palm etc? Thanks. 09:55, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah, thank you so much for telling me... I'll keep that in mind. :D And um, is there any way to correct the copyright tags once it's already uploaded? Or to be more specific, could I still change the copyright tags of the ones I uploaded? RomanticSoldier 16 (talk) 08:39, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, um, I really can't find it. I clicked on the Edit button beside the file name as you said, but I can't find the Licensing heading. Um, please help me. RomanticSoldier 16 (talk) 03:06, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thank you so much! It really helped. xDD I'll really keep that in mind now. :D Thanks a lot. a message from steveeee hi it is been 5 month for me here :) i am a fan since 2004 i was yong and i respect you a lot since you are the most person of knowledge here. I just wanted to ask you about if i have i text about hxh in general and i want everybody read how can i do that? thx for your time. WIth all do respect Steveeee (talk) 10:13, May 2, 2013 (UTC)steveeee10:13, May 2, 2013 (UTC)Steveeee (talk) What I meant was that if I have an analysis for an idea or episode or even a fanfiction what do I do then? Thxx again for reading and I am sorry if I am bothering you --Steveeee (talk) 09:04, May 3, 2013 (UTC)steveeee--Steveeee (talk) 09:04, May 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Progression Bar thanks, It took me a while to learn how it works ^^ just finished them Centillion (talk) 13:51, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Top Ten Anime Could you vote for your favourite anime here. Thanks! Aliat (talk) 16:21, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Top Ten Anime on Entertainment Wiki Since this wiki has is currently in the list of top ten anime on entertainment wiki, we would like to add a footer to this wiki's main page. This is the code of the footer: Also please consider voting for your most favorite anime for next month in the entertainment wiki. Wing Zero Alpha (talk) 14:20, May 24, 2013 (UTC) *hello *change the image of killua´s narukami nen hability please Hello Darkchylde-san! I just wanted to ask you how to add an Episode Guide. I'm new to the wiki so I do not know. Please help me! Animesuki (talk) 19:32, May 29, 2013 (UTC) 1999 episodes I am going to start working on the 1999 episodes pages, step by step. The first step is making the pages The second is making the episode bos the third is adding the episode picture and so forth. if you want to see how I work go over to the Gantz wiki, were I made all the episodes, following the same basic steps. There are more steps then three obviously. Yours truly, (OnePieceNation (talk) 23:53, May 30, 2013 (UTC)) Adminship to combant trolls and improve the wiki. We really need an active admin. You so far you seem to be the in-active. I'd like to recommend either or both RumbleXRumble or Hahaharuhi! for the position since they both have been active contributing for a while but both of them let me know that they are not interested. I have however posted userstats on all active wikia members talk pages. Because Userstats are a great way to gouge people's skill level and see if they are suited for the job, mine is on my profile page. PS: Here are yours (OnePieceNation (talk) 21:09, June 14, 2013 (UTC)) Hahaharuhi does want to be admin. Please choose a new admin. (OnePieceNation (talk) 11:30, June 19, 2013 (UTC)) I think Xscar is one of the few active users who deserves to be an Admin, even though we both have some misunderstanding in the past you can't deny the contributions he made to improve the site and ofc Haharuhi too. [[User:Aszach01|'Aszach01']] [[User talk:Aszach01|'Talk']] 11:50, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I would love to become an admin if Hahaharuhi becomes one beside me. Thanks for the nomination, Aszach01. XScar (talk) 19:01, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Become an admin? I'd like to start this weekend if it's okay with XScar. And thank you so much Darckchylde! :) - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Have you seen this. Forum:Upcoming Policy Changes (OnePieceNation (talk) 00:48, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) Recreate Pages I want to recreate pages that you have deleted. Can I do so? They are 1. The serious VS the insane. 2. Osu! Training from the 2011 soundtracks. Animesuki (talk) 13:50, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I'll make the page become a bit like this:Tell Me. Can I do it? Animesuki (talk) 19:07, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Can I please be an admin of hunterpedia. I promise to edit articled :D Pkmn Master CJ (talk) 10:37, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hi, I'm admin from Toriko Wiki, I would like to ask for an affiliation between Hunter x Hunter Wiki and ours, in the manner of exchanging banners (wordmarks). I'm not sure if HxH Wiki is interested in such things with other wikis, although it may increase the traffic between them, so feel free to turn the offer down. If you agree, here is our banner. Thank you for your time :> (Unok (talk) 14:53, July 6, 2013 (UTC)) Adminship Could you please make me an admin, I have listed my reason why I want to become one on this blog: User blog:OnePieceNation/About Adminship and User rights. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC)